Chains That Bind
by Kathryn Sparrow
Summary: JackxElizabeth... This was originally going to be all together, but I decided I needed to split it up. Set during DMC, eventually will be spoilers. First attempt at smut... Please be constructive in your criticism!


AN: My first attempt at smut. This was going to be all one, but I decided to make it into two parts, as I'm needing some encouragement in continuing. I've been putting off writing this for… o I don't know, a week now? Ahh! Spoilers for DMC eventually.

Elizabeth sighed as she climbed down from the crows' nest of the _Black_ _Pearl_. She had been on watch for the past eight hours, and was ready to rest her head upon a pillow.

It was dark, well past midnight, and though it wasn't official time for watch to shift, she knew that one of the men would gladly take her place, as she wasn't even officially on watch.

As she began to walk away from the mast, she felt strong arms encircle her from behind. She smiled and turned around to face the man behind her.

"Hello, luv." Captain Jack Sparrow smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

She gladly leaned into it, savoring the feel of his lips upon hers. His hands began to travel down her sides and rested upon her backside. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "Jack, anyone could be watching right now."

"Darlin', there's no one out here right now. Come on, just a little kissing, it never hurt anyone!"

"Famous last words," Elizabeth muttered against his lips as he pushed her up against the mast. Their kisses became more passionate, and Jack's hands began to unbutton her shirt. "Jack! You said just kissing!"

"Pirate, luv, remember?" Jack cut off any protest she might have had with his lips covering hers. He pulled her shirt off of her shoulders and moved his hands to her breast. His fingers caressed her nipple, bringing it to a hard point, and he moved onto the next.

Elizabeth broke away from his kiss and sighed. His lips began to trace down the side of her neck, and nipped at her collar bone. Elizabeth moaned and Jack smiled. Over the past few nights of being together, they had learned what brought each other pleasure. Jack was an excellent lover, not that Elizabeth really had much to go off of, but she knew that he would be different from anyone else she could ever possibly have these feelings for. Even though they had only spent the night together three times, they knew each other as if they had been lovers for years.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt him undoing her britches. She noticed his shirt was being slipped off of him, by her own hands. She smiled and brought it fully off of his body. She slipped her hand down the front of his pants, and cupped his hardness gently. He stopped what he was doing momentarily and moaned. 

"God, Lizzie… You drive me crazy…" He kissed the side of her face and brought his lips to hers once more.

They continued kissing and touching each other, and slowly eased down onto the black wood of the deck. Jack leaned over her, resting his weight on his arms.

Jack suddenly pulled away from her. She looked at him with lust filled eyes, and noticed his lips were swollen and red, much like hers probably were. "Lizzie… Do you trust me?"

She was brought out of her daze abruptly. "Jack… Of course I don't trust you. Everything that you've done proves that I shouldn't."

Jack didn't answer right away. His eyes held a deeply pained expression in his eyes. "Put that away for a moment luv, and think about this. The past few nights have shown you a different side of me, yes? Well… Trust me, just this once. You won't regret it."

Elizabeth studied his face for a moment, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Is that a yes?"

Elizabeth nodded slightly and kissed him harder on the mouth.

Jack sat up slightly and brought her hands up from around his back and reached for something above her. She felt something wrap around her wrists and heard a clink, signifying something had locked together. She tried to bring her arms back down towards her, but found she couldn't.

"Jack!"

"What, luv? You said you trusted me."

AN: Part of this kinda ended up like a scene from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but that wasn't intentional! I swear. Okay, if you're going to criticize, do it constructively. Lord knows I need it!


End file.
